The project uses a variety of techniques for early awareness and attempted reduction of chemical- and physical agent-mediated health hazards. Some of the projects this year were as follows. Six tables were published for 262 compounds that contain a vinyl halide or a related subgroup in their structure. The nomenclature for the compounds and their uses or natural occurrences were included. This will permit an extended consideration of variation of biological activity with structure. The literature is being followed for potential further commercial uses of aminimide compounds and for the more well-known compound, methanol. Correspondence, in these regards, is being maintained with appropriate individuals. Information was transmitted concerning reports of the effects of dibromochloropropane (DBCP) on the number of sperm and fertility in workmen at pesticide preparation facilities. Information was collected on permitted agricultural and home garden uses and the general availability of the compound. I assisted in activities of the Working Group on a National Ambient Air Quality Standard for Lead, reviewed their documents and published specialized reviews on indicators of human health hazards.